Nosotros
by AnneJLin
Summary: La amistad de Raphael y Casey ha llegado a un punto en el que el de rojo ya no puede vivir sin él. Casey es alguien muy importante, su humano, su amigo... Nota: Se supone que es ellos en el futuro. Una mezcla entre el 2003 y el 2012 de estilo.


_Y aquí está la cosa rara de tmnt que le he escrito a una amiga por su cumpleaños (parece que solo escribo tmnt por los cumples xd), ais no sé si le gustará pero bueno a mi me ha gustado bastante intentar algo así. No sé si se capta el sentimiento pero espero que así sea. _

**Nosotros**

«Se trata de ver más allá.»

Eso siempre decía el maestro; ver más allá de lo que realmente ves. Se trataba de olvidar de que se trataban de un humano y una tortuga, porque joder eso era lo que eran. Un humano y una puta tortuga. ¿Cómo cojones se iba a olvidar de aquello que siempre le estaba recordando a su hermano? Simplemente no podía. Era algo que iba más allá de su entendimiento.

Raphael siempre le decía a Don que lo de haberse pillado por April era algo imposible, pues era bastante obvio que una mujer humana jamás se fijaría en una tortuga mutante de casi dos metros y que aún por encima hablaba. Era algo más claro que el agua, incluso para el hothead, que solía ser bastante duro de mollera y no pillaba esas cosas. Pero ahí estaba él, cometiendo el mismo fallo.

Su maestro solía decir que la vista engañaba, que los asuntos del alma era algo mucho más profundo, algo que no se zanjaba con un blanco o negro. Pero Raphael no conseguía entenderlo, o más bien no le daba la real gana de hacerlo. Para el chico de rojo todo er B, porque era obvio que algo no podía ser una cosa diferente a lo que se percibía. Entonces él…

El joven testarudo golpeó un cubo de basura alejándolo a varios metros de distancia. Sí era fuerte, temperamental e incontrolable y siempre se había sentido fuera de lugar, incluso con su propia familia. Raphael estaba obsesionado con ser algo, con ser alguien, buscaba desesperadamente la atención de su maestro, pero jamás lograba ser mejor que el pelota de su hermano mayor, Leonardo, y aquello le cabreaba. No, aquello no.

Raphael no era solo músculos y temperamento, era pasión. Una pasión descontrolada luchando por salir, siempre sintiéndose diferente a todos, corriendo por un mundo que no le entendía ni quería hacerlo. Si bien decía que lo odiaba todo, siempre se estaba quejando de todo y diciendo que no necesitaba a nadie. Él era el vivo ejemplo de que todo lo que se ve no es siempre lo que parece ser. Pues Raphael necesitaba el cariño de alguien, cosa que jamás reconocería, cosa que jamás se atrevería a pedir en alto.

Y ahí había estado siempre Spike, su pequeña tortuga mascota. Pero la camita en la que solía colocar al pequeño quelonio ahora estaba vacía y Raph sabía que el tiempo en el que él y Spike eran algo especial se había ido a la mierda, pues Spike ya se había ido dejando en su lugar a Slash y ese monstruo de tres metros y espinas peligrosas había decidido seguir un camino alejado al suyo.

Raphael se sentía solo. Pero eso no era algo nuevo. Normalmente se sentía así. La verdad es que era bastante complicado entenderle, incluso para sí mismo. Su cabeza era un caos. Todo se volvía confuso, como si millones de voces estuviesen gritando al mismo tiempo y ninguna cediese a las demás para encontrar una calma y un consenso. Realmente eso era una putada, pero ya se había acostumbrado a ese continuo martilleo interno, y la verdad es que si aquel iba a ser su jodido día a día, pues otra no tenía.

Y entonces en medio de todo aquello había aparecido él. Cassey Jones, un humano, un maldito y estúpido humano cabezota e incontrolable, y entonces ¿qué había hecho él? Todo lo contrario de lo que los demás había esperado, el solitario y malhumorado Raph, la tortuga sádica y desquiciada había arropado a aquel cabeza loca a su lado y le había llamado "mi humano". Le había dicho amigo, hermano, le había tomado cariño.

No lo comprendía, realmente era algo que no lograba entender y su padre, el cual si parecía entenderlo, solo le había dicho aquello. Que Cassey era aquello que siempre había estado buscado, eso que le complementaba.

¡A la mierda!

Se había dicho, toda aquella filosofada no iba con él, todas aquellas paridas y comeduras de tarro no eran cosa suya. Lo suyo era la sangre. Sí aquello sí que le motivaba, destrozar algunos Krang, patear algunos culos de los estúpidos ninjas del clan del Pie. Eso es lo que era Raphael, un guerrero, un guerrero fuerte. Era cierto que no era el mejor ninja entre sus hermano, que no era bueno con las palabras, ni un experto cocinando, pero era el más fuerte y eso nadie se lo iba a discutir, a no ser que estuviese preparado para recibir un buen par de ostias como respuesta a su osadía.

Pero Jones, él no tenía miedo de hacerlo, él siempre lo intentaba. No estaba a la altura, era peligroso, no podía seguir su ritmo pero estaba ahí. Con la mirada llena de ese brillo que a Raph le fascinaba y al mismo tiempo le hubiese puesto la piel de gallina si es que su piel pudiera ponerse así. Jones era lo que solía denominarse un humano con un buen par de cojones y aquello al de rojo siempre le hacía sonreír. Adoraba salir a patrullar con el humano, subir hasta lo más alto de las azoteas de Nueva York y observar la ciudad a su lado, bromear sobre la última jugarreta que gastarían, hacer competiciones de pulsos y retarle para que continuase demostrando lo idiota que era.

Jones no tenía miedo, era valiente, rudo y directo. Era un verdadero hombre, aquel con el que no importaba cuanto tiempo se gastase a su lado, era un tiempo bien invertido. Era, como había dicho su maestro, era aquello que Raph siempre había necesitado, esa vocecilla capaz de romper el duro escudo de su caparazón y llegar su más profundo y helado corazón. Helado, sí, porque se había convencido de que su corazón era de esa manera, porque así era más sencillo, porque de esa manera dolía menos la continua decepción a la que él mismo se sometía.

Joder, se estaba poniendo ñoño y eso era algo que odiaba.

«Espabílate tío, suenas como un puto maricón, si los demás pudiesen meterse en tu cabeza se estarían riendo de ti. O quizás es que ya has bebido demasiadas cervezas y la borrachera se ha apoderado de ti antes de lo normal.»

Y la calle abandonada, el cubo de basura, la azotea, la lucha; todo aquello había quedado atrás y ahora solo estaban ellos. Ellos dos, Raphael y Cassey Jones, como solía ser, como casi todas las noches desde hacía unos años. En un cuarto, con la televisión tan alta que no se podía oír nada más, con las cervezas en mano y los pensamientos a raya.

Jones le miraba, sus ojos color avellana se clavaban en él desde el otro lado del cuarto. La cara todavía estaba manchada por las pinturas que usaba para decorar su rostro debajo de su máscara de hockey y la botella de cerveza le tapaba parte del rostro. Joder, sus rasgos eran realmente perfectos, sus ojos brillantes, su mandíbula cuadrada, su nariz torcida, sus cejas negras y espesas, las cicatrices, el pelo largo y revuelto que había comenzado a dejarse crecer. Raph se pasó la lengua por los labios sin darse cuenta de ese gesto, debía contenerse, porque aquello no era normal. No al menos eso que comenzaba sentir.

Cassey le miró entrecerrando los ojos, observó siguiendo el movimiento de su mano, que bajaba la botella hasta sus piernas, las tenía abiertas y dejó la mano en medio de ellas tapando el abultado paquete en sus pantalones. Jones había crecido desde que le había conocido, y Raphael tenía que reconocer que había crecido muy bien. Llevaba unos pantalones vaqueros rotos por las rodillas y obviamente manchados por innumerables lados, Jones no era una persona que se preocupase mucho la higiene; llevaba una camiseta sin mangas pegada al cuerpo que dejaba ver sus enormes y anchos brazos y hombros. Raphael se acomodó en el asiento que estaba al otro lado de la sala y dio gracias de ser una tortuga y poder ocultar en su cuerpo aquello que su mente parecía no dejar de pensar.

Jones hablaba sobre su vida, comentaba que su hermana se había vuelto a casar o algo así, que ya hacía tiempo que no hablaba con él, que de todas formas eso ya no le importaba. Raphael se acercó a la neverita y sacó otras dos cervezas y le lanzó una a su compañero. Escuchó que este le decía un gracias y la abría dejando que la espuma se le saliese y cayese un poco por su rostro. Raphael volvió a lamerse e intentó acallar las voces en su mente que le chillaban gilipolleces. ¿Por qué aquel maldito humano tenía que ser tan jodidamente sexy?

Desde el accidente en el último partido de los Vinkings, cuando Jones había terminado el instituto, su carrera como profesional se había ido a la mierda. Todos lo habían sufrido, pero el que más, sin duda había sido el propio Cassey. Jamás se le habían dado bien los estudios, era un patán descerebrado y medio alcohólico que dedicaba sus días a los entrenamientos de Hockey y las noches a patrullar una ciudad para luchar contra villanos y malhechores. Las tortugas le habían dicho mil veces que aquella no era su batalla pero Cassey Jones no aceptaba un no como respuesta y eso, en parte, había acentuado su lesión hasta el nivel de no poder seguir jugando.

Raph no podía olvidar el día en el que se lo había dicho. Recordaba cómo había fingido que aquello no era tan importante. Así era Jones, siempre los demás antes que él, siempre sonriendo y viendo el lado positivo de todo, «el vaso siempre lleno, tío», solía decir. Admiraba ese lado del humano, esa visión inquebrantable, ese espíritu indomable y una parte de él deseaba poder quebrarlo, destrozarlo y asegurarse que tras aquella seguridad había alguien tan frágil y vacío como él mismo. Pero no lo hacía, porque no podía hacerle daño a Jones.

Por algún motivo que no lograba entender, aquella noche no se iba de su cabeza en ese momento. Quizás era porque Jones pretendía hacer planes de futuro y hablaba de mudarse a vivir junto a April y aportar algo a la vida en pareja. Pero aquello no le pegaba y el propio Jones lo sabía. Raphael le escuchó reírse con cierta tristeza, adónde se habían ido sus sueños de convertirse en agente privado, el justiciero de mano dura para los abusones contra los más débiles. Jones era todo corazón, era increíblemente bueno, era todo aquello que Raphael necesitaba, todo aquello que quería destrozar y al mismo tiempo añoraba poseer. Estaba loco, completamente loco y una parte de él lo adoraba, adoraba sentirse así, perdido en su locura, peligroso y prohibido.

Recordaba las palabras del humano. Sus lágrimas escondidas bajo una sonrisa, sabía que Jones era un tipo fuerte, pero joder, a cualquiera le dolería perder aquella oportunidad. Se visualizaba a si mismo sentado en la ventana de aquella sala de hospital, el muchacho con la mirada perdida en la noche neoyorkina y el sonido lejano del tráfico incesante. Solo había dicho joder y mierda. Siempre tan bien hablado, tan solo aquellas dos palabras, y nada más. Y con aquello ya había dicho más que suficiente para su colega.

El stick de hockey estaba apoyado en la pared, todavía estaba roto y aún así él no había querido tirarlo. Maldito Jones, en el fondo era un sentimental. Raphael no le había dicho nada, no se había acercado, tampoco le había abrazado, ni le había consolado de alguna otra manera cariñosa. Eran hombres, y los hombres se entendían así. Pero el ninja de rojo no podía evitarlo, no podía evitar dirigir la mirada casi de soslayo hacia el recién malherido jugador de hockey y sentirse triste.

Había pasado mucho de aquella noche, pero los dos seguían atorados en aquellas palabras que no habían dicho; en lo que ninguno de los dos pidió ni dio, como un par de estúpidos que no se atreven a avanzar sobre un puente bien señalizado pero que se tambalea con el viento.

Jones había crecido, Raphael había crecido; ya no eran niños, ya no eran unos estúpidos cabezotas, ahora eran hombres de verdad. La tortuga dibujó con su mirada la línea sombreada bajo el mentón del tipo duro que era su amigo, hacía ya algunos días que no se afeitaba y aquello le daba un aspecto todavía más desaliñado. Algo que, personalmente, Raphael adoraba. Sin darse cuenta, se había levantado, había caminado hasta él y se había parado justo en frente suya. Había agarrado de la mano de Cassey, sí, aquella mano que estaba justo en media de sus piernas, la botella de cerveza que este mantenía a medias justo en ese lugar y se la había bebido de un trago.

Jones levantó la vista sin elevar ni un músculo más de su cuerpo y observó como su amigo se terminaba la bebida que había calentado entre sus dedos. No dijo nada y Raphael sabía porque no hablaba, de la misma manera que sabía porque, a pesar de haber elevado la vista, no le estaba mirando. Se agachó y se apoyó con la mano que estaba libre de la bebida, en la pared. Dejó la botella en la mesita que estaba al lado del sofá y agarró el mentón de su amigo.

Raphael no era bueno con las palabras, jamás lo había sido, no era bueno relacionándose con la gente, manteniendo y confortando amistades, pero si sabía hacer una cosa y eso era estar ahí cuando le necesitaban. Jones estaba mal, eso era obvio, su vida avanzaba a pasos agigantados y él continuaba sintiéndose como el crío que parecía que nunca iba a dejar de ser y eso le daba miedo. ¡Ah, el miedo! Raphael sonrió para sí mismo, torciendo el labio hacia un lado, como siempre hacía, irónico, mordaz y molesto. Jones volvió a observarle y en sus ojos se reflejó la luz de la duda.

El dedo pulgar de Raphael acarició las mejillas coloradas por el ambiente; adoraba ese color rosado de la piel de su amigo, y envidiaba que en la suya, verde y oscura no se pudiese percibir ese tono, aunque en algunas ocasiones lo agradecía. Jones estaba cálido, después de todo él era un mamífero, un ser de sangre caliente, alguien tan opuesto a él pero a la vez…tan parecido.

Lo sabía, sabía que Jones no se movería, que él también había visto ese reflejo en sus ojos dorados de tortuga, sabía tan bien como él conocía los pensamientos de Cassey que Cassey conocía los suyos, como si los dos fuesen las dos caras de la misma moneda. No, Raphael cerró los ojos y, sin perder la sonrisa, movió la cabeza retomando la botella y terminándosela del todo. Cómo si fuese la carilla opuesta de la misma historia, pues él uno completaba al otro, terminando y comenzando su historia.

Raphael regresó la mano al contacto con la piel del humano y Jones le dejó hacer, quieto, curioso y expectante. Siguió avanzando por su rostro, quizás estaba borracho o quizás lo estaban los dos, pero a ninguno le importaba.

—Jones—murmuró casi en un susurro bajando sus labios hasta el rostro del joven hombre.

—Raphael—respondió el otro, aunque sabía que el tono que había usado su amigo no había sido interrogativo.

La tortuga apoyó la frente contra la de su amigo y ambos cerraron los ojos, respirando profundamente, en aquella postura tan poco cómoda, y ninguno dijo nada más. Las palabras, como siempre, sobraban. Pero si hubiesen hablando, si quizás el jodido miedo no se hubiese apoderado de ellos, si no tuviesen vergüenza de comportarse como realmente querían hacerlo, quizás si todo aquello hubiese sido de otra manera entonces, las palabras habrían sido las siguientes.

«No se trata de lo que dices, tampoco es de lo que haces. Realmente no se trata de la manera en la que has vivido tu vida hasta ahora o en como sientes que todo es una mierda. No se trata de nada de eso. Es solo que joder Jones, siempre has sido genial, no por lo que haces, no sabría decírtelo, es algo que tienes, algo que forma parte de ti, algo que quizás ha nacido contigo. Eres mi amigo, vale cabrón, y eso me hace feliz, eres el chico de April, ella te ama y eso, eso es la ostia, porque ella es una tía estupenda. Así que no seas gilipollas y deja de comerte la olla. Eres la puta ostia tío.»

Y ambos sabrían que Jones se habría reído y que le habría dado las gracias. Porque la amistad era así, era algo que no hay que decir, algo que se siente, algo que iba más allá del sexo, de las palabras, de las razas; algo que se escondía en una luz brillante en el fondo del ojo y unas risas tras unas botellas de cerveza.

—Nenaza—espetó de pronto Cassey apartándole de él.

—Maricón—estalló en risas el otro dejándose caer en el sofá de enfrente.

Nada les iba a cambiar. Nunca.


End file.
